J'aime pas Ginny !
by Terrible person
Summary: Mais pourquoi tout le monde croit qu'il aime Ginny ! En bref, comment va s'y prendre Harry pour leur prouver le contraire ?


**Disclaimers :** L'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter sont à J.K Rowling ...

Blablabla : J'ai fait ce petit one shot avec une idée méticuleuse derriere la tete ... j'étais un peu à court d'idée mais mes doigts ont eu le besoin de taper sur mon petit clavier, lol ! J'espere que vous apprecierais à le lire malgré tout ça . Je vous souhaites une bonne lecteure !

**J'aime pas Ginny !**

°

°

°

" Je ne l'aime PAS ! " Cria le Survivant en regardant avec fureur le groupe d'éléves autour de lui . On aurais pu croire qu'Harry Potter s'intimidait devant les autres adolescents car son teint était devenu rouge, non pas de gêne mais de fureur .

" Arrete Harry, tu lui tournes autour " Lui repondit farouchement un grand garçon roux, face à lui . A coté de lui, se trouvait sa meilleure amie, qui cependant restait interdite .

" Eh bien, tu te trompes ! "

" Ah bon ? " Demanda narquoisement le Rouquin " Et comment peux-tu me le montrer ? "

Un silence s'abbatit dans la salle commune des Griffondors, instant où les éleves retenaient leur souffles .

" J'embrasserais la fille que j'aime ! " Répondit brutalement Harry en lançant un regard de défi aux autres adolescents . Plusieurs filles se permettérent de pousser un long cri aigu et les garçons, eux, le regardérent avec une expression féroce .

" Harry, tu es sur que .. " Demanda pour la premiere fois sa meilleure amie en regardant alternativement le visage furieux du Survivant et celui choqué de Ron .

" Oui, Hermione " Lui dit-il en se calmant presque instanténament " Si c'est pour que ces idiots arretent de me dire des mensonges ... Oui . "

" Harry, ne fais pas sa ! " S'écria sa meilleure amie en lui lançant un regard de terreur " Tu pourrais en ... "

" Laisse-le Hermione " Coupa son autre meilleur ami en lançant un regard éloquent autour de la piece .

°

°

°

" Tu as combien de temps pour embrasser cette fille ? " Demanda serieusement Hermione en trempant précautionnement sa plume dans son encre .

Le calme était alors revenu dans la Salle commune et Harry en avait profité pour finir ses devoirs en compagnie d'Hermione .

" Jusqu'au coucher du soleil "

" Frenchement Harry " Répliqua rapidement Harry " Moi-meme j'étais convaincu que tu aimais Ginny ... "

" non, non et NON ! " S'écria Harry en lui lançant des regards meurtrier .

" D'accord, d'accord, j'ai compris ! " Dit Hermione agacée . Elle replaça une meche rebelle derriere son oreille et se concentra un peu plus sur son devoir .

" Tu n'aurais pas du faire ce pari, Harry "

" Hermione, tu vas arreter, oui ? " Demanda Harry d'une voix fatigué .

Il l'a regarda mordre furieusement sa lévre pour se retenir de lacher une replique cinglante . Sa levre ... sa levre ... elle le fascinait . Tout devint flou pour Harry . Il se retint avec une grande peine de ne pas l'embrasser aussitot . Hermione pouvait bien etre _enervante _mais malgré cela, il y'avait ce petit quelque chose légerement troublant en elle .

" Harry, tu m'écoutes ? " Demanda la voix flou d'Hermione qui pour lui, avait ce brin de sensuel .

" Oui, oui " repondit vaguement le Survivant en regardant le chocolat tendre de son amie .

" Je te disais que tu pourrais reparler à Ron, il essaye juste de te faire remonter le moral "

" Et avec quoi veut-il me remonter le moral ? " Demanda furieusement Harry . Sa colére le reprenait peu à peu et s'agrandit à nouveau lorsqu'il regarda le rouquin à l'autre bout de la piece .

" Harry, Ron a une petite amie, Neville en a une aussi, Dean, Seamus ... Tout le monde en a une ... Il veut juste t'aider un peu " Affirma Hermione d'une voix douce en le regardant avec attention .

Harry se renfrogna aussitot .

" Ah, les garçons ... " Souffla Hermione en replongeant delicatement sa plume dans son encre .

°

°

°

" Qu'est ce que vous allez faire aujourd'hui ? " Demanda Hermione en leur lançant un regard intéressé à travers le brouhaha des conversations .

" Embrasser une fille "

" Regarder celui qui embrasse la fille "

" Enfin les garçons ! " Répliqua Hermione d'un ton dur en avalant son morceau de poulet " Vous etes ridicules ! "

" Hermione, je ne vais pas me defiler comme sa " Lui repondit le Brun en l'a regardant, outré .

" Mais parlez vous au moins ! "

" Non " Repondit le Rouquin .

La prefete souffla d'un air interdit et manqua de peu le clin d'oeil de Ron au brun .

" Mais qu'est ce qui ce passe dans la tete d'un garçon ? " Murmura-t-elle en regardant sa nourriture .

" Tout un métabolysme complexe, Hermione " Plaisanta Ron en lui lançant un regard triomphant " Meme toi, tu ne peux pas s'avoir ! "

Un sourire ceda sur les lévres d'Hermione tandis qu'elle regardait les deux garçons se lançant des regards complices .

" Qu'est ce qui se passe entre vous deux ? " Demanda-t-elle en leur lançant tour à tour des regards suspicieux .

" Nous deux ? Rien ! " Assura Harry avec un regard complice .

Il regarda sa meilleure amie lui lancer un regard meurtrier mais n'en tient pas compte . Tout ce qu'il savait à present de ce petit quelque chose de troublant, c'était que Hermione Granger devenait de plus en plus intéressante .

°

°

°

" Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Hermione ? " Demanda le survivant en regardant les alentours du parc et en se demandant pourquoi Hermione restait aussi silencieuse .

La prefete releva la tete et lui lança un regard etrange par dessus la pile d'echarpe qui enserraient son cou .

" Rien " Répondit-elle en reniflant " J'attrape peut-etre un petit rhume " Finit-elle en souriant .

Il sourit tendrement en remarquant que son nez avait pris une mignonne petite teinte rouge .

" Tu as froid ? "

" Oui, un peu " Affirma-t-elle en serrant sa cape autour d'elle et en regardant le parc remplit de feuilles mortes " Il fait vraiment froid aujourd'hui . "

Harry s'arreta et l'a regarda .

" Qu'est qu'il y'a Harry ? " Demanda la prefete en lui lançant un regard vaguement intéressé . Harry devint grognon lorsqu'il reconnut le ton non-intéressé de son amie .

" Viens . " Lui dit-il en ouvrant sa cape .

Elle s'arreta et le regarda avec des yeux ronds .

" Q..Quoi ? " Elle rougit en regardant aux alentours " Qu'est que tu veux dire Harry ? "

" Hermione, tu as froid non ? " Demanda-t-il doucement en s'avançant vers elle et en l'enlaçant .

" Ou..ui ... Mais Harry, tu ne crois pas que tu en fais un peu trop ? "

" Vois-tu du mal à ce que j'aide ma meilleure amie ? "

" Non.. Bien sur que non mais ... Oh Harry ! "

Elle se serra un peu plus contre lui et souria en rougissant un peu . Il l' trouva encore plus merveilleuse .

" Tu es vraiment géniale, Hermione . " Lui dit-il en s'imaginant vivre sans elle, ce qui lui sembla soudain impossible . Il lui caressa tendrement la joue et s'emerveilla de la douceur de sa peau .

" Pourquoi me dis-tu cela, Harry ? " Demanda timidement Hermione en se reculant mais s'en rompre leur étreinte face au vent glacial .

" Parce que je le vois maintenant . " Le survivant encercla un peu plus fortement son amie et s'approcha tout doucement .

" Harry ..." Soupira Hermione en lui lançant un regard sévére " Tu me dragues là ? "

" Ah, les filles ... " Soupira à son tour Harry en lui donnant un baiser sur le front . Y'avait-il du mal à trouver sa meilleure amie, magnifique ?

°

°

°

" Hermione, c'est bientot l'heure ! "

Ils s'étaient à present dans le bibliothéque, Harry portant une charge de livres impressionante .

" Oh oui . " Repondit-elle vaguement en se faufilant à travers les étageres " J'ai vraiment hate d'y etre "

" Et pourquoi ? " Demanda sournoisement Harry en lui lançant un regard charmeur .

Elle rougit et il l'a trouva encore plus séduisante .

" Pour... Oh laisse tomber Harry, tu m'enerves ! "

Le Survivant rigola et posa l'enorme pile de livres sur une table et s'y assit .

" Allez Hermione depeche toi ! " La pressa-t-il en s'agitant sur sa chaise .

L'interessée releva sa tete de son livre et haussa les sourcils .

" Tu n'as qu'a y'aller "

" Oh non ! " Répondit Harry d'un ton bourru .

" Et pourquoi donc ? "

" Tu feliciteras la future Mme Potter ... "

Hermione s'étouffa .

" La future Mme Potter ! " Elle se tena les cotes et étouffa son rire dans sa main .

" Allez Hermione ! " Lui dit-il en lui prenant la main .

°

°

°

" Trés bien " Dit-il en regardant les visages tendus des filles et celle moqueuse des garçons . Son coeur s'accelera lorsqu'il reconnu des cheveux bruns derriere un canapé moelleux .

" Eh bien vas-y ! " Lui dit un garçon à l'air arogant .

Harry regarda encore une fois l'assemblé . Ron, qui était en face de lui, semblait impatient .

Le Survivant lança un regard de défis et fit le tour de la salle commune .

" Hum Hum " Toussota-t-il en s'arretant devant un canapé et en regardant sa meilleure amie lever son nez de son livre .

" Quoi ? " demanda-t-elle en regardant de tous les cotés " Tu veux me presenter Mme Potter ? "

Il hocha de la tete puis lui presenta sa main qu'elle prit .

Hermione émit un cri de surprise lorsqu'elle sentit les bras d'Harry s'abbatre sur sa taille et l'enlacer avec possesion . Toutes les filles de l'assemblé émirent un grognement lorsque le survivant pressa ses levres sur celles de la prefete .

Un mélange d'émotions passérent dans le coeur d'Harry toutes plus colorées que les autres . Il fut cependant surpris lorsqu'elle Hermione entoura ses bras à son cou et qu'elle repondit avec fievre à son baiser .

Il avait revé cet instant depuis la nuit des temps et son désir s'intensifiait à l'usure qu'Hermione émissait de petits soupir . Il aurait voulu rester des heures contre elle, contre ses levres qu'il avait trouvé ... Douce, sucrée et à la fois salé .

Lorsque le baiser s'eternisa, Harry se tourna face à la salle et prit la main d'Hermione .

" Je crois que vous avez la preuve, cette fois ... "

°

°

°

AAAh je ne suis pas trés trés contente de ce one shot, je trouve que je m'y suis mal pris ... Mais malgré cela, pouvez-vous me laisser quelques impressions :)

Merci quand meme d'avoir lu ce p'tit bout, lol !

**Terrible person**


End file.
